teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Talbot
Brett 'I deserved better for being a babe and smoking hot instead of dying a pointless death' Talbot was a supporting character in the fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of Teen Wolf. He is the brother of Lorilee Rohr and a ward of Satomi Ito, as well as a Beta Werewolf in her pack. Brett was first introduced in Season 4's I.E.D. as a cocky lacrosse player from Devenford Prep who was formerly a teammate of Liam Dunbar and who had since become his rival. However, it was quickly revealed that he is actually a Werewolf and one of the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills who had been put on the Deadpool hit-list by The Benefactor. Though a professional assassin named Violet attempted to kill him for his bounty, he was saved by fellow Werewolf and Deadpool target Scott McCall at the last moment. As a result, despite his initially antagonistic relationship with Liam, Brett and the rest of the surviving members of Satomi's Pack teamed up with the McCall Pack to fight against the Deadpool assassins, and they remain allies even now that the Deadpool has been shut down. Likewise, Brett and Liam seem to have come to a truce, and now have a tentative friendship. In Season 5, Brett and his sister, Lorilee, provided help to the McCall Pack on several occasions; Brett first helped them learn more about Tracy Stewart and the Chimeras, as well as how to identify new ones, and he then later helped rescue Mason from an out-of-control Lucas. Several weeks later, he and Lorilee helped the pack deal with an out-of-control Kira while also buying them more time so that they could try to identify the vessel for the Beast of Gevaudan before he could harm any more people. By Season 6, Brett is seen practicing with Liam at lacrosse in Raw Talent. Due to Liam's stress and frustration, he grips the lacrosse ball so tightly, he leaves claw marks in it; which he later throws with such force it rips through the net of the goal. Tamara Monroe finds this ball, seeing the claw marks she correctly assumes that Brett is a werewolf, albeit not the one who left the marks. Monroe later tricks Brett into catching the same Lacrosse ball, which was poisoned with wolfsbane, wearing Brett so she can kill him. At the end of After Images; after a long chase involving Gerard and Monroe, Brett is hit by a car after emerging from the underground tunnels, thereby killing him. Early Life Very little is known about Brett's early life prior to his introduction in the series. According to Brett himself, he and his younger sister Lorilee are both born Werewolves, implying that at least one of their parents were Werewolves as well. After their parents (and possibly additional family members) died in a fire, they were taken in by Satomi Ito and joined Satomi's Pack, which was originally a very large pack with dozens of members. ( ), ( ) According to Cody Saintgnue, Brett is a Buddhist like the rest of his pack, indicating he and Lorilee likely became Buddhists after joining Satomi's Pack and began espousing her philosophy of non-violence unless it is absolutely necessary. He has also apparently been attending Devenford Prep for some time ( ), and came out as bisexual or pansexual at some point in his life as well. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Brett is a strong-willed and very confident and cocky young man, particularly when it comes to lacrosse, as he is prone to go on and on about his school kicking the ass of Beacon Hills High School every chance he can get. He never holds back and always says what he feels to need to be said. He's also very brave and strong-hearted, as he shows no fear whenever engaged in a fight; this has been demonstrated on multiple occasions, such as when he faced Lucas, a Werewolf-Scorpion Chimera at the night club Sinema. Brett is just as protective as he is fearless, as he was willing to die for his sister Lorilee Rohr when the assassins began hunting them. He's a bisexual young man who seems very open about his sexuality and has no problem flirting and dancing with men and women alike at clubs. Physical Appearance Brett is a tall, well-built young man with short, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Due to his position on the Devenford Prep lacrosse team, he spends a lot of time working out and practicing on the field at Beacon Hills High School to stay in shape. When attending school, he wears the required uniform of Devenford Prep which consists of a button down shirt, a tie and a dark purple vest with the school's seal on the upper right corner, followed by a dark pair of colored slacks. Powers and Abilities Brett possess all the standard powers and abilities of a Beta Werewolf, which include superhuman physical attributes such as enhanced strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing, pain absorption, and animal instincts. Like all werewolves, he can also shapeshift his features into those of a wolf; when he transforms, his eyes glow bright gold, his teeth and fingernails extend into fangs and claws, his brow becomes ridged, and he grows thick sideburns. In addition to these powers, Brett also possesses the rare ability to inhibit his scent in order to prevent shapeshifters with enhanced senses from tracking him, an ability that has been said to be possessed by everyone in Satomi's Pack. Weaknesses Brett possess all the standard weaknesses associated with Werewolves, which consist of Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, electricity, Mistletoe, letharia vulpina, and the Modified Canine Distemper Virus. Though Brett appears to be in control of his transformations, he is still susceptible to the effects of the full moon and heightened emotions under the right circumstances, and he is vulnerable to the phase of the lunar eclipse when the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow, which causes all werecreatures to lose their power for the duration. Etymology *'Brett': Brett is a unisex English given name and family name derived from the Middle English surname which means "a Breton," thereby referring to an inhabitant of Brittany. The name is French in origin, derived from the French word bret. Bretons were originally Celts who were driven away from Southwest England to Northwest France in the 6th century by invading Anglo-Saxons. Coincidentally, the coat of arms for the Brett family is a silver lion grasping a wolf's head, which is an interesting anecdote when referring to a werewolf named Brett. Variants of the name include Bret and Brette. *'Talbot': Talbot is an English and French surname which is believed to have two possible origins. The first is that it is derived from the pre-7th century masculine French name Talebod, which itslf is derived from the Old German Talabod, a compound of the elements tal, "to destroy," and bod, "message" or "tidings," which together means "messenger of destruction." This is a very war-like name that was fitting for the Dark Ages when it was first introduced. It then developed into a personal name in England by the Normans during their conquest in 1066. The second possible source is that Talbot derives from the Old French Talebot, a nickname for bandits who blackened their faces to avoid recognition, as talebot mean "lampblack" in the Normandy dialect. There are a variety of spellings and variants of this name, including Talbert, Talbott, Talboy, Tallboy, and Tallboys. Trivia *It was implied in Condition Terminal that Brett is bisexual or pansexual. *Brett has several similarities to Derek Hale, as they are both born Werewolves whose families died in a fire, and who eventually found homes in different packs. *Brett is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Teen Wolf series, including Danny, Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Mason, and Corey. Relationships *Brett and Lorilee (Brother/Sister) *Brett and Satomi (Alpha/Beta, Guardian/Ward) *Brett and Liam (Former Rivals, Friends, Allies) *Brett and Mason (Friends, Allies) *Brett and Scott (Allies) Gallery 4x05_Brett_at_BHHS.jpg 4x05_Brett_choked_by_Violet.png 4x05_Brett_glowing_wolf_eyes.jpg 4x10_Brett_at_ware_house.jpg 5X03_Brett_in_the_woods.png 5x03_Brett_with_Liam_and_Mason.png Brett_hurt.png Brett_vs_argent.png S4_Brett_on_field.jpg 5x06_Mason_and_Brett.png Brett_eyes.png Brett_wolf_eyes.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Satomi's Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Betas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 6 Characters